I see you
by 8annie81
Summary: Kick gets hurt all the time. People are used to it, it doesen't mean much anymore.
1. Same old Kick why should we worry

After a flawless preformance Brianna looked into the crowd and frowned. The seat her mother had been siting in when her act started was empty. When the last girl had preformed and the judges picked the winner (Her by a landslide of course) the seat was still empty. She finnaly found her mom outside talking on her cell phone.

"Mom?"

"Oh...hey Sweetie."

"What's going on?"

"Oh nothing Sweetie. L-lets go home."

Brianna arched her eyebrow, but said nothing. Her mother wasen't very responsive on the ride home. When Brianna told her she'd won the pagent she just nodded. Now Brianna was really confused. Even stranger she noticed was they were going straight home instead of out for ice cream. Her mom just stopped outside of the house and said "Bye bye Sweetie.".

"Where are you going?"

"Just on some errands."

"Can I come?"

"No." Her mom said. Then she drove away.

Brianna shrugged and went inside. "Hey dad I'm home!" She called.

Her dad walked up to her with a sypethetic look. "Hey Brianna, how are you feeling?"

"Fine...so what's for dinner?"

"Whatever you want."

"Really? Can we order a pizza?" She asked exitedly.

"Of course we can. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

Her dad made an even more sympathetic face. "Beacause Kick's in the hospital."

Brianna looked unmoved. "Yeah he's in the hospital all the time."

"Brianna...he's in the ICU."

"So?"

"Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah I'm not stupid! What's he in for this time? Getting his ego fixed?" She said sarcasticly.

Her dad looked down at her sadly. "Why don't I go order that pizza?"

"Ok, whatever." Brianna said siting on the couch and turning on the tv.

Later when their mom got home she just went up to her room without saying anything.

"What's up with her?" Brianna asked.

"She's probably upset over the Dillweeds hospital bill." Brad said picking his nose.

"Heh! Yeah!" Brianna said snorting. "I wonder what he did this time?"

"I don't know. Mom and dad haven't been grumbling about it."

"Yeah and dad was acting all weird when I came home."

"Maybe the Dillweeds hospital bill was so high we can't buy lots of stuff anymore!"

Brianna opend her mouth to respond, but the ring of the doorbell. Their dad paid for the pizza and set it down in front of them.

"Ooh pizza!" Brad said grabbing a slice from the top box. He took a big bite then spit it out and grabbed his tounge yelling ''Hot! Hot!". He ran into the kitchen and drank staight from the faucet in the sink. "Aww man that was really hot." Bread said walking into the living room.

"No kidding! This is everything on it with double jalapeno." Brianna said poking his pizza.

"That's Kicks flavor! Blech!" Brad said tossing the hot slice in the trash. "Where's the pepporoni?"

Brianna opend the other two boxes. "They're all Kicks favorites!"

"What? But the Dillweed wasen't even here to mess it up! Why would dad order these?" Brad said taking a slice of the least offensive kind of pizza, pinapple anchovy and picking off the anchovy.

"Oh sorry guys." Their dad said walking in. "I was thinking of Kick when I ordered those...he would have enjoyed them." He said sniffling.

Brad and Brianna shared a confused look. "Is something wrong dad?" Brianna asked.

"Nothing." Their dad said leaving the room. Once he'd left they could hear him crying.

"Man I wonder what's wrong."

"I don't really care."

"Dad did say he's in ICU...you don't think..."

Brad was gone.

"Brad?" Brianna asked looking around.

Brad was at the malls food court telling any girl who would listen that he didn't think he should be alone that night since his little brother was in the ICU. It was working till a girl asked what happend. The girls then got mad and dumped their food on him. Brad came home looking moody. "Stupid Dillweed. You ruin everything."

Brianna glared at him.

"Alright I'm sick." Brad said catching the hint. "I wonder what happend to Kick?"


	2. Ooc Brad

The next day their parents left early. They left a note on the table that read: _Your mother and I went to visit Kick at the hospital. He hasen't woken up yet, but~ We love you and we'll see you soon Mommy loves yo~ Daddy loves you too!_

"Maybe Kick really is hurt." Brianna blinked. The thought finnally crossing her mind.

Brad shook his head. "Naw. I still think it's the hospital bill."

Brianna sniffed.

"You're not really getting upset over this are you?"

Brianna began to wail.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down!" Brad said trying to sooth her.

"I wanna see my brother!" She wailed.

"I'm sure Kick is just fine!"

Brianna looked up at him and sniffed. "You really think so?"

"Err yeah I'm sure he's just fine." Brad chuckled. "I mean you know Kick he's- he never quits." That much was true, Brad thought to himself. The little Dilweed could get up after anything.

Brianna hugged Brad. He was suprized but, after a moment he returned it. "Thanks Brad."

"Yeah." He muttered. "He's got to be okay."


	3. Stalling

Brianna frowned later that day. Sure she was a diva, even she admitted to it, but why had she gotten so emotional? Kick was in the hospital all the time. At least once a month. What about this time felt so off?

She shook her head and paced for a moment. Something was just wrong. Oh so wrong.

"I can't stand it!" She yelled and at the same moment from down the hallway she heard the same thing.

"Brad?" She asked blinking in surprise.

"Yeah?"

She sniffled suddenly very sad. "W-will you take me to see Kick?"

The house was quiet for a moment and her eyes kept welling up with tears.

"Brad?"

Her older brother slowly shuffled down the hallway to his little sisters room. He was almost in tears himself, but he welled up his pride before opening his sisters door.

She looked up at him with shimmering eyes. His answer determined what happened next. And the little pageant girl was about to explode.

"Sure." He said avoiding looking at her face. There was still a chance she'd break down and cry. For some reason he didn't think he could take that.

"Come on." She said taking him by the hand. "Let's." She sniffed again. "Let's hurry."

Brad grumbled a reply and they walked outside and climbed into his dusty old truck. His 'new' car was an absolute rust bucket, but he loved it anyway. He didn't even feel like purring at his car today.

On their way out of the driveway they ran over something. "Ahh!" Brad cried. "My car!"

Brianna rolled her eyes and smirked. "You're just like dad."

"I am not! Christine is special?"

Brianna raised an eyebrow and snickered. "Christine? That is a _great _name for a car."

"I know right!" He said happily.

A split second later Brad was less excited. "Aww crud I hit the Dilweeds bike!"

"And that's his new one too..." Bre said a bit sadly.

Brad noticed and despite himself begrudgingly stated, "Whatever. I'll fix it."

Brianna scoffed. "You can't fix a bike. You'll just make it worse."

"I can so fix a bike!" He told her indignantly.

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Too!" Brea said out of turn.

Forgetting his side of the argument Brad immeadistly defended, "I can NOT fix a bike!" It took a moment of her smirking for him to get that he'd lost and make a fool of himself. So grumbling he wretched the bike from under Christine

He tailed it along to the garage and flung open the door. All along the way leaving bits and screws from the bike and making a horrible scraping sound.

Brea rolled her eyes. The least she could do was make sure he didn't ruin the bike.

**For those of you who don't know Christine was the name of a movie. Christine was about a dead girl who possessed the car she was killed in by a reckless driver. She then ran people over and killed them...Not sure why I included that ^^". Also I totally stole the argument tactic from Bugs Bunny, but it seems like something Brianna would do.**


End file.
